The Seer
by actress19
Summary: Hold up! Caleb has a sister! And she's a seer! And she's seen a vision of romance between Caleb and one of the gaudians! And to top it off Phobos is after her. Damn
1. Kira

Chapter 1: Kira

**Ok its my first W.I.T.C.H fic. i hope you like it its a double romance. I don't own W.I.T.C.H cause if i did Caleb and Will would be dating already. **

"Hold it right there mister!" Will said as she saw Caleb trying to sneak through a

portal that had opened in the alley. "Please Will you gotta let me keep this portal open a

while longer. I'm begging you!" Caleb pleaded. "Why what do you need it for?" Will

asked suspiciously. "Looks I just need it ok!" Caleb said impatiently. He didn't have

much time left. "What is it this time an ambush, a palace invasion?" Will mocked. "No a

rescue mission," Caleb said. "For whom?" Taranee asked. "My twin sister Kira. Phobos

has her," Caleb replied.

**------------------------------------------- Meridian -------------------------------------------------**

A 15 year old girl was lying in a dungeon cell. Her clothes were dirty and torn and she

had numerous bruises and cuts on her body. She was sleeping until a guard stormed in.

"The Prince will see you now," he replied hoarsely. "Well I don't wanna see him I'm

tired!" she moaned. The guard grabbed her and dragged her to the throne room. When

they got there he shoved her to the ground. "I'm not telling you anything," She sneered.

"Ok Kira I'll ask you nicely. Where is my sister!" "My lips are sealed," Kira said.

Phobos motioned and a guard whipped her. She cried out in pain. "Where is my sister!"

Phobos asked again. "Bite me!" she snapped. She was whipped again. "Tell me,"

Phobos roared. "Over my dead body!" she muttered. Phobos grabbed her by the

shoulders, "You witch!" he shouted. "I'm not a witch I'm a seer!" she snapped back.

He slapped her face. "Tell me where my sister is!" he screamed again. "No," She said

defiantly. He slapped her again "Tell me!" he shouted. "Never," She shouted back. He

slapped her again. "Tell me now," He screamed. "When hell freezes over," she spat at

him. He shoved her down the steps that led up to the throne platform. "You insolent

girl!" he screamed. "Why are you being so difficult?" "Master please think of your blood

pressure," Cedric cautioned. Phobos sighed. "Put her back into her cell. He ordered.

The guards took her away.

**--------------------------------------- Back on earth ----------------------------------------**

** "**She's a what!" Cornelia asked. "A seer," Caleb replied, "Or a psychic as you guys

call it," "Let me guess Phobos wants to use her to find the heir," Will said. "Bingo,"

Caleb said. "and our spy told us she's being badly beaten. I need to get her out now and

this is the only time I can do it please let me just go and save her," Caleb begged. "Fine

you can go in to save her but that's it," Will said. "Thank you," Caleb smiled and he

went through the portal.

**Will Caleb save his sister in time? Find out next.**


	2. The Rescue and a Vision

** Sorry about not updating but i've been busy with school and junk. Well now you'll see if Caleb succeeds in resuing Kira and you'll see her use her powers a bit. Enjoy. I do not own this show. **

**--------------------------------------------Meridian--------------------------------------------------**

Kira woke up to a whispering noise from above. "Pst pst Kira!" it said. She looked

up to see Caleb sitting on the window ledge. "Bro!" she whispered excitedly. He jumped

down next to her. "Don't worry I'm gonna get you out of here," Caleb said. He went to

the door and tried to open it but it was locked and the window was too high so Caleb

kicked the door hard to get the guards' attention. It worked they ran in and Caleb fought

them until they all lay on the floor unconscious. Caleb picked up Kira and they ran out of

the castle.

**--------------------------------------------Earth------------------------------------------------------**

"Where is he?" Will asked impatiently. "Chill girl," Hay Lin said, "he'll come back,"

Just then Caleb came through the portal with a young girl. "Finally," Will muttered. She

used the heart of Candracar to close the portal after Caleb came through. "Is that her?"

Irma asked. "Yeah," Caleb said, "Girls this is Kira. Kira these are the guardians of the

veil," She lifted up her hand signaling hello. "Here Caleb why don't we carry her for you.

You look exhausted," Hay Lin said. "But…" Caleb started. "No buts Caleb. Don't

worry we'll take her to my Grandma and she'll heal her," Hay Lin insisted. "Alright,"

Caleb said and handed his sister over to Hay Lin and Irma. They supported her on their

shoulders and walked towards Hay Lin's place.

"Will wait," Caleb said grabbing the redhead's shoulder. "Look I wanna thank you

for letting me use the portal. Kira is the only family I have left and I don't know what I

would have done if I had lost her." "It was nothing," Will smiled. "No it wasn't nothing it

was something. Thank you thank you thank you," he wrapped his arms around her and

hugged her tightly to his chest. "Caleb," Will started but Caleb just hugged her tighter.

"Caleb," she said a little louder but he just hugged her even tighter. She finally gave up

and closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms enjoying the hug. Caleb was knocked out of

his thoughts as he felt Will relax in his arms. He blushed after he saw her head laying

against his chest. He pulled away from her. "I I um sorry I was just uh…" he started. "I

know," Will said. They started walking toward Hay Lin's again. Luckily none of the

guardians noticed the hug but someone in the group did. Kira turned her head back to

the front and smirked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

The girls finally reached the restaurant. Grandma Lin was making tea on the stove.

"Grandma we need your help" Hay Lin said. "Alright dear," she said turning around,

"What's the prob.." she stopped after seeing Kira. "O my," Grandma Lin gasped, "I'll

be right back," she ran to her cabinet and pulled out some fresh cloth and some

ointments. She opened up a long bottle and poured some of the contents on a piece of

cloth. The she gently rubbed the cloth on Kira's cuts and wounds. Then after the cuts

were clean Grandma Lin rubbed a cream on her cuts and wounds. "There she should be

fine by morning" Grandma Lin smiled. "Thank you," Caleb said. The next morning Kira

woke up to a room flooded with sunlight. Her cuts and wounds were gone now. An

elderly woman came in with a teapot and a tea cup. "Hello Kira," Grandma Lin said "I

trust you slept well," "Yes Mrs. Lin," Kira said. "Please call me Yan or Grandma Lin,"

Yan said. "Alright" Kira whispered. Grandma Lin poured some tea from the pot into the

cup, "Here drink this," she handed the cup to Kira. "Thanks," Kira said and took a sip

of the soothing warm liquid. After a few minutes she finished the cup. "Phone," she said.

"What?" Yan asked confused. "Phone," Kira repeated. The phone rang, "Oh," Yan

chuckled, "You're good," she went to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh yes thank you for

getting back so quickly we'll be right there," Yan hung up the phone. "That was…" Yan

started. "The school they want us to come down so you can enroll me in the high

school," Kira finished. "Dear you've mastered you gift so well how long have you had

it?" Yan asked. "A few years," Kira replied. "It was very difficult at first and it took a

long time for it to get easier but that's not important lets get down to the school,"

Kira got dressed and headed downstairs. Caleb and Hay Lin were eating

breakfast. "Hey bro," Kira said and hugged her brother. Suddenly she gasped and her

eyes opened wide. "Is she ok?" Hay Lin asked. "Yeah she's just getting a vision," Caleb

replied. As suddenly as it came, the vision ended and Kira had a grin from ear to ear.

**Ok i'm sure it was obvious he'd save her otherwise we wouldn;t have a story. Anyways isn't it coo how Kira new the phone was gonna ring and what did she see in her vision? Find out in the up coming chapters. Also i'm adding a bit of shakespeare in the upcoming chapters. Please review. **


	3. Kira's First Day

**Hey guys sorry for the delay but i wanted to write a good chappie for ya'll and i got a lot of work with finals and junk. There's a new character in this chappie and you find out part of Kira's vision though soof you probably already know what it was. Enjoy i don't own this show. **

"Well what was in the vision?" Caleb asked. Kira grinned mischievously "I'm not telling you," she

replied in a sing-songy voice. "Why not?" Caleb asked. "You know I don't tell my visions unless

they involve someone getting seriously injured or killed," Kira said. "Well I'm gonna die if you don't

tell what the vision was about," Caleb argued. "Oh well," Kira said. "Please," Caleb begged.

"Nope," Kira said. "Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top," Caleb begged. "Ok I'll tell you a

little bit," Kira said, "My vision involves you…and one of the guardians…in a romance," "Wait

which Gaurdian?" Caleb asked. "That's all I'm saying," Kira replied "now if you'll excuse me I

gotta go to the school with Yan so I can be enrolled and you two might wanna hurry up cause the

bus will be here in one minute." Kira walked out of the room "Oh crap Caleb the bus is here!" Hay

Lin yelled. They rushed out the door but they were too late.

"Ok Kira you're all set," the VP Mr. K said handing Kira her school schedule. "You will

attend your classes today but you get an extra day to do the work assigned for tomorrow." "Thank

you Mr. Ka.. Mr. Ka.." Yan said attempting to say is name. "It's Mr. Koutsogiannis, Mrs. Lin,"

Mr. K said. "Okay I'm just gonna call you Mr. K like everyone else," Yan said getting up. (a/n: I

didn't make that name up people. It's my Vice Principal's name and everyone does call him Mr. K)

"I'll see you later Kira," Yan smiled as she left the office.

"Phew made it," Caleb said as he ran into homeroom, "Thanks for the ride Irma." "No

problem Caleb. Just make sure you catch the bus next time," Kira was leaning on a desk smiling at

her brother. "I hate to say I told you so but…" Kira started. "Ah shut up," Caleb grumbled. Kira

and Irma laughed. "So what classes do you have?" Irma asked. Kira showed her the schedule. "Ok

let's see. We're in 1st, 3rd and 5th together, Caleb is in 2nd, 4th, and 5th with you, Cornelia is in

your 5th and 7th, Taranee is in your 5th, and 8th, Hay Lin is in your 2nd and 5th and Will is in all

your classes. We all have 6th period lunch together," Irma said. (a/n: notice they all have 5th

together. You'll see why) "Couldn't have asked for a better schedule," Kira smiled.

Kira walked into her first period class with Irma and Will, which was algebra. The teacher Mrs.

Cunningham motioned for Kira to stand off to the side for a moment. When everyone was in their

seat and the bell had rung Mrs. Cunningham silenced her students. "Class I've got some news for

you. We have two new students," she said. "Two?" Irma whispered confused. "One of them is Kira

Smith. Now I know what you're thinking 'is she related to Caleb Smith?'" Mrs. Cunningham said.

"Actually," a male student argued "I was thinking 'Is she single?'" The class laughed. "Hardy har

har," Mrs. Cunningham said sarcastically, "Well yes she is related to Caleb. She's his twin sister,"

"Hold up, back up a second, get back on the train tracks," the male student from before shouted,

"If she's Caleb's sister how come she's **just** started going to this school?" "Actually," Mrs.

Cunningham replied, "I don't know. Would you like to explain it Kira?" Kira sighed and stood in

the center of the room luckily she'd gone over this story in here mind several times on the way to

school. "Ok well a couple months ago my parents got a divorce and well they both wanted sole

custody of me and Caleb. Well the judge wanted to make things fair so my mom got Caleb and my

dad got me. However, recently my mom died in a car accident and the authorities have realized that

dad wasn't the best guardian for me so now I live with grandma and Caleb." Kira said. The class

just stared at her in shock. A quiet "damn" could be heard from the back of the room. Luckily a

boy walked in taking the attention away from Kira. "Oh here you are," Mrs. Cunningham said finally

breaking the silence. "Students this is our other new student, Derek Long. Derek why don't you tell

us a little bit about yourself?" Derek stood in the center of the room his cerulean blue eyes focusing

on the class. "Hi my name is Derek Long and I just moved here. The End," "Um ok good enough,"

Mrs. Cunningham said. She assigned Derek and Kira seats and the class started the lesson.

"So how'd you like your first class Kira?" Hay Lin asked when she and Caleb had met the girls

in the hall on the way to 2nd period. "Well," Kira replied, "Considering that I was in a boring class,

with an annoying teacher that doesn't teach, I would say that it pretty much sucked ass," The others

laughed at that statement. They went into their next class which was American musical theater.

When the four friends walked in they saw a familiar face. Derek was sitting in the back desk in the

first row. "Look who's here," will said to Kira. "It's probably a coincidence," Kira said. Well it was

apparently a major coincidence because now it was fifth period and Derek had been in all her

classes so far. Fifth period class was English and sure enough there was Derek. Derek turned his

head to face Kira and they're eyes met. There was something mesmerizing about his eyes. "Kira?

Kira? Earth to Kira!" "Huh?" Kira said puzzled. "I said the bell rang," Cornelia said rolling her eyes,

"Its time to take our seats," "Oh," Kira said sitting down at the desk in front of Derek's. Mrs.

O'Keefe the English teacher walked over to Kira and Derek with two books. "Here we're reading

Romeo and Juliet," Mrs. O'Keefe said handing a book to Kira. As soon as her fingers closed

around the book Kira go yet another vision. "Oh no," Caleb groaned. "What's wrong?" Taranee

asked. "Kira's smirking and she's got a mischievous glint in her eye. That means she's either up to

something or she's knows something," Caleb replied. He put his head in his hands. What had Kira

seen this time?

**Wow yet another vision. Don't worry you'll find out what it was in the next chappie and trust me it's juicy. at least in my opinion. Oh i won't say what the pairing is but i will say its Definately Definitely Definitely Definitely Definitely Definitely Definitely Definitely (x20) is _not_ Cornelia x Caleb. I absolutely hate that pairing. So that narrows i down a bit for you. If you wanna see what Derek looks like go into my profile. you'll see 2 web links side by side. click the one to the right. jsut imagine the guy with blue eyes instead of the honey brown ones the guy has in the pic. **


	4. Shakespeare Time

**Sorry i haven't update in a while. I've had finals and then i went on a 30 day teen tour after school let out. Here's the next chappie. enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4: Shakespeare Time**

Mrs. O'Keefe began giving roles out to members of the class. Today's scene was the scene where Capulet was holding his big party and that class was going to act it out like they did everyday. "Kira pst Kira" Caleb whispered "What was in you're vision?" Kira didn't answer him. "Kira! Come on answer me!" Caleb whispered desperately. "Caleb," Mrs. O'Keefe said, "Since you're so talkative today why don't you go up and play Romeo's role." Caleb mumbled something under his breath as he walked up to the front of the classroom with his book and got into position. Will started to laugh after seeing Caleb being forced to play Romeo. "Will why don't you go up and play Juliet," Mrs. O'Keefe said. That stopped Will's laughter then and there and she grabbed her book and went into position in the front of the room. (A/N: since Romeo and Juliet is in old English I will translate it into a language you'll understand easily. The translation will be in parentheses and _italics_) The class went through the scene Will played her part with full emotion while Caleb used no emotion at all finally they came to the part where Romeo and Juliet meet face to face. Caleb took Will's hand.

**Caleb:** If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentile sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _(The shrine Romeo refers to is Juliet's hand which he says he's is unworthy of holding. He's also saying his lips are like two blushing pilgrims ready to smooth his rough tough with a tender kiss)_

**Will:** Good Pilgrim, you do wrong you're hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrim's hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss. _(Dear pilgrim you use you're hands in the wrong way. Statues of Saints are touched by holy pigrims' hand so by holding hand we are performing a holy palmers' kiss so technically we're already kissing) _

**Caleb:** Have not saints' lips, and holy palmers too? _(Don't saints' have lips and holy pilgrims too?) _

**Will:** Ay, pilgrim, lips they must use in prayer. _(Yes they have lips which they must use to pray with) _

**Caleb:** Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray. Grant thou, lest fate turn to despair. _( Then let lips do what hands do. Their prayer is "Grant a kiss in case I lose my faith") _

**Will:** Saints' do not move, though grant for prayer's sake _(Saints grant prayers but they do not move) _

**Caleb:** The move not, while my prayer's effect I take _(then don't move while my prayer is granted. Hint hint) _

Caleb rolled his eyes when he saw the Italic line that said "He kisses her" Mrs. O'Keefe had taught them that a line in italics signals an action. Caleb cup Will's chin and gave Will a brief kiss. Then Caleb continued on with the scene

**Caleb:** Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged _(Now the sin that was on my lips has been placed on yours.) _

**Will:** Then have my lips the sin that they have took _( So my lips must have the sin that they have taken from you?) _

**Caleb:** Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again. _(You don't like having my sin on you're lips? I'm sorry. I'll take my sin back then. Hint hint)_

Then Caleb saw he had to kiss Will a second time so he did but this time he held onto the kiss a bit longer. "Um Caleb" Mrs. O'Keefe called. Caleb pulled away from Will. "Yes?" he asked. "You didn't have to kiss her," Mrs. O'Keefe said. "Oh right," Caleb said nervously, "I knew that. Um you're line Will" As the scene continued Caleb looked at Kira. She shrugged and gave a look that said "don't look at me" and then she smirked

After class Caleb confronted Kira. "That was you're vision wasn't it? Me kissing Will during the scene?" Kira took a deep breath and said, "Yes." Well Caleb lost it. "Then why didn't you tell me about it! Thanks to you I embarrassed myself infront of the whole class!" "Don't worry," Kira said coolly, "By tomorrow it will be old news," "How do you know?" Caleb asked. "Because I'm a seer" Kira replied, "Now come on or we'll be late for lunch." Kira put her books in her locker and walked off to lunch with the guardians. At that point the people who played a huge part in Kira's fate watched as she walked to lunch. One was there to protect her and on was there to harm her.

**Told ya the vision was juicy. lol old english just makes everything sound way better doesn't it? who do you think those two people were and which of them is there to protect Kira which is there to harm her? you can make you're guesses in you're reviews. Adios**


	5. Will gets a date and Kira gets a vibe

**Since you guys were itching for more here's the next chappie. enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5: Will Gets a date and Kira gets a Vibe**

Kira, Caleb and the Guardians sat down at a lunch table and Kira pulled out her lunch back. "Well well," Taranee said, "we've got a smart cookie up in here. We didn't have to warn her about the cafeteria food she already knew. High five girl." Kira fived Taranee. "Yeah," Irma added, "Caleb learned that lesson the hard way," the girls laughed. Kira looked over at the lunch table next to them where Derek was sitting all by himself. "Look at him," Kira pointed out, "Sitting there all alone. I'm gonna invite him to sit with us," Kira got up and walked over to Derek. "Hey Derek why don't you come sit at my table?" Kira offered. "No thanks I'm fine," Derek replied. "I wasn't asking you to come over," Kira said, "I was telling you to come over," Then Kira grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him over to the table. Then she pushed him down into a seat. "There we go much better," Kira smirked and she sat back down. Caleb laughed, "sorry about my sister Derek. She's a little too persistant," "I can see that," Derek mumbled.

Then Matt walked over to the table. "Hey Will can I talk to you privately," Matt asked. "Sure," Will said and walked away with her crush. As Kira watched them walk away she shuddered. "You ok Kira?" Hay Lin asked. "Yeah," Kira said, "it just a bit chilly in here that's all." When they we finally alone Matt said, "So Will are you free Friday? Cause I was thinking maybe we could go see a movie or something," Will felt like the hallelujah chorus was playing in the background. "I'd love to go to a movie with you Friday," she said. "Cool," Matt smiled, "Meet you at the Majestic Theater at 7:00 pm." Then Matt gave Will a kiss on the cheek and walked off. "YES!" Will yelled and jumped five feet in the air.

Well believe or not though you probably will believe Derek was in the rest of Kira's classes too. Finally the bell signaling the end of school rang. "Who's up for shopping?" Kira asked the group. "Me!" Cornelia said raising her hand. "Corny's always up for shopping" Will said. "Anyone else?" Kira asked, "Come on I need new clothes. I can't keep borrowing Hay Lin's outfits." "Oh alright we'll come," the rest of the guardians said in unison. "Well then I guess I'll be heading home then," Caleb said and started to walk away. "Where do you think you're going?" Kira asked. "Home," Caleb replied. "Uh uh bro you're coming too," Kira stated. "Why do I have to go?" Caleb asked. "Because you've got to hold our purses," Kira replied. Caleb rolled his eyes and sighed.

It didn't take long for the guardians to get an idea of Kira. Her hair ended about an inch below her shoulders and her hair was a lighter brown than Caleb's. Also unlike Caleb Kira's eyes are hazel not green. Also just by spending a day with her they found she was persistent, optimistic, fashionable, sneaky and mischievous. She was laid back and loved to joke around. However she did act on impulse and said what she thought before she thought. What surprised the guardians the most was that she knew about earth concepts. You would think she lived on earth her whole life. That was because Kira was a seer so use to earth things because she saw them all the time in her visions. So far the girls had been faring well at the mall. Kira had already bought five cute outfits. "Oooh!" Kira squealed. "look at this skirt," "That is so you Kira," Cornelia said. Caleb groaned. He had to deal with this routine for the last hour.

Finally the gang stopped for a bite a the food court. The guardians and Kira got a table while Caleb got the food. "Kira," Hay Lin started, "I know you won't tell Caleb about you're vision but will you tell us?" "What vision?" Irma asked. "Kira had a vision that Caleb will fall in love with one of the guardians but she won't tell Caleb which guardian it is," Hay Lin explained. "Well I'm not telling you guys either," Kira said. "Oh girls I almost forgot," Will said changing the subject, "I've got some exciting news. Matt asked me out on a date," "Really?" Taranee asked. "Yeah," Will replied, "we're going to s movie on Friday," "Hold the phone," Kira said, "Who the heck is Matt?" "That was the guy who came up to our table at lunch and asked to talk to me," Will replied. "Oh him," Kira said face becoming pale. "Kira is something wrong?" Will asked. "Oh nothing other than the fact that I don't trust Matt," Kira replied. "What do you mean you don't trust him?" Will asked. "Um well you see when he walked up to the table…I got a bad vibe from him," Kira replied. "Is that why you shuddered?" Hay Lin asked. Kira nodded. "Ok I've got the food," Caleb said walking up to the girls. He noticed his sister was pale and the guardians with looking at each other nervously. "What did I miss?" he asked.

**Don't worry folk this is not a Will x Matt fic either. I hate that pairing as much as i hate Caleb x Cornelia. **


	6. Kira's Vision come true

**Ok guys this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 6: Kira's vision comes true**

As the girls and Caleb were on their way home Hay Lin said, "Hey let's have a sleep over to

celebrate Kira's first day on earth." The other's agreed. "Oh wait I can't go," Cornelia said sadly.

"Why not?" Irma asked. "Because my cousin is coming in from out of town to stay with us for a few

days and I promised my mom I'd go with her to pick him up at the airport. Then we're going to

have dinner with him," Cornelia explained. "It's ok," Hay Lin said, "Actually it's a good thing Corny

won't be there Kira. She snores really loudly," everyone except Cornelia laughed. "I do not snore!"

Cornelia protested. "Yes you do," Will argued, "Why do you think I had dark circles under my

eyes after our last sleepover?" The others laughed again. "Ok for all those attending the sleepover

meet back at my house with your stuff at around seven." Hay Lin said.

----------------------------------------

Will, Taranee, and Irma knocked on the door of the restaurant and Kira answered it. "Come on in,"

she said smiling. The girls walked into the den where Hay Lin was sitting. "So should we stuff our

face with junk food, watch the first season of the popular soap opera "Days that We Spend" on

DVD, or both." She asked. The rest of the girls looked at each other and smiled, "Both," they said

in unison. Hay Lin put some popcorn in the microwave and Kira grabbed out bags of milky way

bars, York peppermint patties, skittles, and Swedish fish. Then they popped in the DVD and began

watching it and stuffing their face.

----------------------------------------

"No Laslo! Why did you have to do this to me?" The leading female character in the soap opera

cried. "I'm sorry Mary," the male lead Laslo said, "I had to sleep with you're best friend. She's

hotter and better in bed then you. " Then the dramatic soap opera music played. "Oh wow," Kira

said popping a handful of popcorn into her mouth and munching on it. "We gotta rent the next

season's DVD. Damn that Laslo." The girls nodded and continued gorging on their snacks. "Don't

mind me," Caleb said walking into the kitchen, "Just getting a drink," "Hey wanna watch 'Days that

We Spend,' with us?" Will asked turning to face Caleb. "No thanks I don't do soaps," Caleb said

smiling and poured himself some iced tea. Will turned bright red when she noticed that Caleb was

wearing boxers and no shirt. "Good night girls," Caleb said and went back to his room with his

drink. Will turned to face her friends and noticed that they were smiling at her. "What?" Will asked.

"You're blushing," Kira said. "I am not," Will argued looking away from Kira. "Oh come on Will

don't deny it. You think my brother has a hot bod." Kira stated. "I do not!" Will yelled. "I like

Matt. Matt Matt Matt. Got it?" "Whatever," Kira said and popped a Swedish fish into her mouth.

"So Kira what's up with you and Derek?" Hay Lin asked changing the subject. "Nothing," Kira

said defensively. "Oh please," Irma argued, "If Cornelia hadn't snapped you out of you're trance

you would have stared into his eyes the whole period," "So I find his eyes mesmerizing. Big deal!"

Kira protested. "Admit it Kira you've got a crush on him," Taranee stated. "Fine I have a slight

crush on him. Just don't tell Caleb. He's a bit touchy on me dating," Kira said. "We promise," the

guardians said in unison and all the girls pinky sweared on it.

----------------------------------------

It was now Friday at school and a boy walked up to Kira, who was at her locker alongside Caleb.

"Hey Kira. Listen if you're free tonight would you like to go see a movie?" the boy asked. "No she

doesn't," Caleb said before Kira could reply to the boy's offer. "Would you excuse us for a

second?" Kira said to the boy and grabbed Caleb by the ear and pulled him aside. "Ow ow ow,"

Caleb yelped. Kira let go when they were out of earshot of the boy. "Caleb what the hell!" Kira

whispered angrily, " This is the 7th time this week you've done this! The boy was asking me not

you," "I know," Caleb said, "I'm just worried about you. I almost lost you and I don't want to risk

you getting captured again. Phobos could have sent anyone of his men in disguise so he could

recapture you," "Caleb," Kira said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm a seer remember. I get vibes

which tell me who I can and can't trust. I can take care of myself," Kira turned to walk away when

Caleb stopped her. "Kira I almost forgot," Caleb said and he pulled out a choker that had an silver

horizontal oval plate with a vertical blue oval sapphire in the middle hanging on the silver chain. It

looked somewhat like an eye. "I got the catch fixed for you." The choker had been given to Kira on

her 12th birthday which coincidentally was the same year she got her psychic powers. When Kira

was attacked and kidnapped the catch broke and it fell off her neck. Caleb found it on the ground

afterward. "Thank god I thought I'd lost this," Kira said and put the choker around her neck. Then

she and Caleb headed to class.

----------------------------------------

"Oh no," Will said frantically as she searched her closet for something to wear on her date, "I have

nothing special to wear for tonight," Will took a deep breath and calmed down. Maybe she could

call a friend for clothes help. Her first thought was to call Cornelia but unfortunately Will knew

Corny wasn't home. She was out to dinner with her family to celebrate her mom's birthday. "I

know I'll call Kira. She's very fashionable," Will said and she dialed the number. Kira and Caleb

were watching the Days that "We Spend" at the time Will decided to call. "No Laslo don't go!"

Mary cried. "I'm sorry Mary but I'm leaving you…for you're brother," "Oh wow," Caleb said,

"You gotta tape this for me tomorrow. Damn that Laslo," Then the phone rang. "I'll get it," Kira

said and she picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Kira it's Will," "Oh hey Will," Kira said, "Shouldn't

you be getting ready for your date?" "That's just it Kira. I have nothing to wear. I thought maybe

you could help me," Will said. "Hmmm," Kira said pondering the matter for a moment, "Ok will

grab a bunch of your outfits and bring them over" "Ok I'll see you in a bit. Thanks Kira." "What are

friends for," Kira. Kira was glad she was talking to Will on the phone cause that way Will couldn't

Kira smirking or the mischievous glint that was in her eyes.

----------------------------------------

A few minutes later Will was at The Lin's home and she, Kira, and Hay Lin were sorting through

the outfits Will brought over. Kira had put aside a jean miniskirt, a black t-shirt, and a black faux fur

jacket that didn't fit Will anymore. Yan called Will's mom telling her that she'd drive Will to the

theater. "Ok we're ready," Kira said and she took out a pair of scissors and started to cut a strait

line along the bottom end of the jacket. "What are you doing?" Will yelled. "Cutting a strap of fabric

to line the bottom of your jean skirt," Kira explained. "Why?" Hay Lin asked. "Because," Kira

replied, "We're not going to give Will a new out fit. We're gonna make her one." For the next hour

Kira sat on the floor working on Will's outfit while Hay Lin did Will's hair and make up. After about

a half an hour they were finished.

----------------------------------------

Kira stepped into the living room where Caleb and Yan were waiting. "Without further ado I

present to you the new and improved Will Vandom. Then Will stepped into the living room. Caleb's

eyes opened eyes wide. Will looked so… beautiful. A strap of black faux fur line the bottom of her

jean miniskirt and Kira had altered the sleeves on her Black t-shirt so they hung off her shoulders.

Also Kira gave the shirt a low v-neck. Will borrowed a pair of black boots from Hay Lin that had

black leather fringes going around the top of the boot. Hay Lin had straightened Will's Hair so it

looked like it did when Will was in her guardian for and Hay Lin put on sparkly eyeshadow and

mascara her eyes as well as a light pink lip gloss on her lips. Finally to give her outfit one final touch

Hay Lin gave Will a silver heart locket.

----------------------------------------

"Well what do you think?" Kira asked. "She she looks nice I guess," Caleb lied. Then he walked

toward his room. Will got there first and blocked him from entering his room. "Nice? Oh come on

you know I look better then nice," Will said annoyed. "I stick by my answer," Caleb said and went

into Hay Lin's room. Will followed him. "You're just jealous," Will said. Caleb stopped walking

and turned to face Will. "Why would I be jealous of Matt?" Caleb asked, " He's got to spend two

hours on a date with you," Will scrunched her face angrily, grabbed a fan that was on Hay Lin's

desk and hit him on the shoulder with it. "I loathe you," she said. Caleb picked up a magazine,

rolled it up and hit Will on the shoulder with it. "I loathe you," he said. "I loathed you first," Will said

getting up in his face. Then Caleb grabbed her face and brought her into a warm kiss. Will kissed

him back and ask if her arm were on autopilot they placed themselves around Caleb's neck and he

put his arms around her waist. Then Will's came to her senses and broke the kiss. She stepped

back from Caleb. "Ok that was weird," Will said. "Yeah," Caleb agreed, "really weird," "Really

really weird," Will said and she started to walk away but Caleb grabbed her wrist and pulled her

into another kiss. This one was deeper and neither broke away. Kira, Hay Lin, and Yan watched

them from the doorway. "And that ladies is what I saw in my vision," Kira whispered. "It's about

time," Yan whispered back. Hay Lin and Kira nodded in agreement. "You," Hay Lin whispered,

"Cornelia is gonna blow a fuse when she finds out," "You mean **if** she finds out," Kira whispered.

"If?" Hay Lin said pondering it for a moment the she understood, "**If **is good," Then Hay Lin, Kira,

and Yan walked away so Caleb and Will could have their privacy.

**Yes people i am pleased to announce that this is a Will x Caleb fic. (hold for applause) But that's just one pairing. Remeber in the beginning i said this is a double romance fic. it's two completely different people. it's Kira and someone else. be on the look out. bye byes**


	7. The Day After

**Ok guys here's the next chappie. Oh and yes i did steal from Princess Diaries 2, Hercules and, Fresh Prince of Bel Air ( stole the "damn that Laslo" line) but i could resist. they were juciy lines. Please don't sue me disney. anyways enjoy the Chappie :)**

**Chapter 7: The Day After**

When Will woke up she was laying on top of Hay Lin's bed which was still made. She must have

fallen asleep while waiting for Yan to drive her to the theater. She hoped she wasn't late for her

date. However she soon noticed that the bed wasn't the only thing she was on top of. Her head was

resting on Caleb's chest. "What the hell!" Will yelled and sat up quickly. "Hey," Caleb smiled.

"Caleb what time is it?" Will asked frantically. Caleb looked at his watch. "11: 30 am," he replied.

"WHAT!" Will yelled at the top of her lungs. "I said its 11…" "I heard you the first time," Will

interrupt. "Oh crap! Crap! Crap!" "What's wrong?" Caleb asked. "Hello! I missed my date with

Matt!" Will shouted. "So?" Caleb said not understanding why Will was so upset. "So I missed my

date with Matt. The date I've been looking forward to all week!" Will hollered. "I would have

thought that after last night you wouldn't care about that stupid date," Caleb smiled and stroked her

cheek gently with his fingers. Suddenly the memories of last came rushing back. "Oh man what

happened last night wasn't just some dream," Will moaned. "Nope," Caleb smirked then he bent

down and whispered in her ear, "And I'm glad it wasn't" Caleb's words made Will's spine tingle

with excitement. Then she snapped out of it. "I've got to go," Will said and she slid off the bed and

ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning sleepy head," Kira said when Will ran into the kitchen. "Be quiet," Will snapped. "Hey

don't take the fact that you missed your date out on me!" Kira said. "Sorry," Will apologized, "It

sucks that you made me that nice outfit for nothing," "Well it wasn't completely for nothing," Kira

said, "Caleb loved it," Then Kira realized her mistake. "Kira" Will growl at her suspiciously. "Oh

crap," Kira muttered under her breath. "Kira that outfit you made me wasn't to impress Matt was

it? It was to impress Caleb wasn't it?" Will asked accusingly. "Yes," Kira admitted, "but what

happened last night was supposed to happen anyways so blame fate not me," "How about I blame

both you and fate," Will growled. "Look Will what's so horrible about being in love with Caleb. I

mean he's hot," Kira stated. "Dido," Hay Lin who was sitting next to Kira said. "Well yes Caleb is

kinda hot," Will said nervously. "Kinda?" Kira said, "he's super hot. Heck if he weren't my own

flesh and blood I'd be on him so fast…" "Kira!" Will yelled. "Sorry," Kira said. "Look," Will said,

"I'm just a little freaked right now cause I missed my date with my crush because I was making out

with a guy who wasn't my crush," "Yeah that is kind of freaky," Kira agreed, "Out of curiosity

though, is my brother a good kisser?" "KIRA!" Will yelled again. "I was just asking," Kira said

defensively. "What about my mom. She's probably worried sick that I didn't come home last night,"

Will groaned. "Don't worry," Kira said, "I called her last night and told her that you were feeling a

little nauseous and Yan gave you a medicine to make you feel better but you needed to lie down

and rest so it you work properly," "And she bought that?" Will asked. "Yep," Kira smiled, "In fact

she insisted that you don't come home until you were feeling better,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then Caleb walked into the room. "Aaaah!" Will jumped, "You stay away from me!" "Come on

Will don't be like this," Caleb said. Caleb walked closer to Will and she backed up but Kira caught

her and held her in place. "Let me go!" Will yelled. "As you wish," Kira said and she pushed Will

into Caleb's arms. "Hey," Will said. Kira shrugged. Will tried to wrestle out of Caleb's grasp but he

held her tight. He cupped her chin and turned her head so she was looking into his eyes. Some how

they seemed to hypnotize her and she stopped stuggling. Then Caleb bent down and kissed her for

what have been the bazillionth time this week. Will accepted the kiss and returned it warmly. Caleb

deepened the kiss and Will parted her lips to take a breath and Caleb took the opportunity to sneak

his tongue in and explore her mouth. Will moaned slightly and after a few seconds Caleb broke the

kiss. "See now that is why you should forget about Matt and date Caleb," Kira stated, "With Caleb

you get frenched and with Matt you get a mere kiss on the cheek" "How did you know!" Will

exclaimed. "I kinda read you're mind a minute ago and what I got was 'Oh wow now that I think

about it Matt kissing me on the cheek on Monday kinda pales in comparison to this,'" Kira

admitted. "Hey!" Will yelled, "People have thoughts for a reason you know. So they can keep them

a secret form everyone else." "Sorry," Kira apologized, "I won't read your mind again."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday when the girls and Caleb went back to school Kira and Hay Lin joined the Theater

Club and tried out for the fall play "Inherit the Wind." "So do you think you got in?" Hay Lin asked

Kira after they walked down the hall after the audition. "I don't know but if we didn't we can

always to stage crew," Kira replied. Then they saw Will at her locker. She was wearing red gym

shorts and a white tank. "Hey," Hay Lin said, "How was the track tryout?" "Great," Will said

smiling, "I think I made it," "cool," Kira said. "I just hope the late bus doesn't take an hour to get

me home," Will said. "You don't need to take the bus Will my grandma Will give you a ride home.

She's coming to pick us up anyways," Hay Lin offered. "Really? Thanks," Will smiled, "I'll meet

you guys at the front of the school. I just go to get something from my locker," "Ok take you're

time," Kira said. She and Hay Lin walked away and Will returned to her locker. She was about to

grab the book she needed when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She whirled around to face

Matt. "Oh hey Matt," Will said nervously. "Where were you Friday?" Matt asked. "I got sick," Will

lied, "Guess was one of those 24 hour things," "I see," Matt said, "Well since you're feeling better

maybe we could press the reset button and go out to the movies this Friday," "Can't," Will said, "I

have plans all weekend," "Well then why do you let me give you a ride home? My dad will be here

in a few minutes," Matt offered. "Oh its ok. I've already got a ride home," Will said. She grabbed

the book she need from her locker. "I gotta go," Will said, "See you tomorrow," then she ran off

towards the lobby. Matt clenched his fist, "Damn it," her cursed under his breath.

**Hope you liked that. Now you see what i mean by Kira saying what she thinks before she thinks. lol. It might take me a while to update. I've got a couple of law suits to deal with. JK :) TTFN. Ta ta for now. **


	8. There's Something About Matt

**Glad you liked the last chappie and here's the next one. I do not own W.I.T.C.H but if i did there would be major Will/Caleb action. **

**Chapter 8: There's Something About Matt**

For the next few weeks Matt tried desperately to get Will to go out on a date with him and she

always gave him excuses for why she couldn't go. Kira and Hay Lin both made the fall play and

were at rehearsals almost everyday and luckily track practice and fall play rehearsals ended at the

same time so Will always had Kira to get her out of any heated discussions that started to arise

when Matt approached Will. "That was way too close," Will said when she, Kira, and Hay Lin

were being driven home by Yan. "What am I gonna do Kira? I'm running out of excuses of why I

can't go out on a date with Matt." "You could just tell him the truth," Yan suggested. "No way,"

Kira said, "If Matt is being so persistent in trying to get to go on a date with him after she's turned

him down 4 times…" "5 times," Will interrupted. "4 or 5 times," Kira continued, "Then he's not

going to react well to the fact that Will no longer has feelings for him. Will he's acting like you

belong to him. If he finds out you and Caleb are secretly dating he'll blow," "I agree with Kira," Hay

Lin said, "until we can get him to forget you, the fork up those excuses"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek! Hey Derek!" Kira yelled as she saw Derek walking through the empty halls. Derek

stopped and turned to face Kira. She was holding a clipboard. She was wearing a pair of Lucky

low rise jeans that rested on the curves of her waist. Her top was black and only had one sleeve

and the rest of the upper part slanted to her other arm. She looked really good but then he shook

the thought from his head. "Yes?" he asked her impatiently. "Look the theater club is holding a

Halloween dance to raise money for the hurricane Katrina victims and we need more people to help

out. I was wondering if you'd like to sign up. It would be a great way for you to make friends,"

Derek sighed. He didn't care about making new friends. He was a loner but he still took out a pen

and signed his name on the clipboard. "Thanks Derek you rock," Kira smiled and hugged Derek.

Luckily for Derek she didn't notice the slight blush in his cheeks. Then Hay Lin ran up to her

frantically. "Kira major crisis! You know who is trying to get a date with Will again and she can't

find a good excuse," "I gotta go," Kira said, "See ya tomorrow Derek," and she and Hay Lin ran

off to find Will.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm waiting Will," Matt said, "what's you're reason for turning me down this time?" "I…I…um,"

Will said nervously. "Will there you are. Come on we've got to get home so we can eat and get

some homework done before the meeting," Kira said. "What meeting?" Matt asked suspiciously.

"The Halloween dance meeting," Kira replied, "Everyone who helping out with it has to come to an

organizational meeting tonight at 7:00. There's gonna be a meeting every Friday and Saturday," "Oh

yeah I almost forgot about the meeting. Well we'd better get going," Will said and she walked

away. Matt stood there glaring at Will. Kira got so many vibes of anger that she practically fell over.

She had to settle this mystery once and for all. She concentrated on breaking into Matt's mind.

"What are you doing?" Hay Lin whispered. "Trying to read Matt's mind," Kira answered quietly. "I

thought you promised not to read anyone's mind again?" Hay Lin whispered. "I promised I

wouldn't read Will's mind ever again. I never said anything about Matt. Now be quiet so I can

concentrate," Kira said and she went back to trying to enter Matt's mind but she was pushed right

out and she stumbled backwards a bit. "Come on Hay Lin we don't want to keep Yan and Will

waiting" and she walked toward the lobby with Hay Lin following after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kira what's the matter?" Hay Lin asked. "Matt's what's matter. I couldn't read his mind. It was

like he had some kind of force field to stop me from entering. I'm really starting to worry.

Something isn't right about him." Kira said nervously her face pale. "We can't let Will be alone with

him ever," Hay Lin said. "I agree completely," Kira said calming down. Hay Lin and Will were like

sisters to Kira and she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to them. "Guys come on Yan is

waiting for us outside," Will said coming up to them. "We're coming," Kira said and the girls got

into the car,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Caleb," Kira whined as she walked into her brother's room. Caleb sighed, "What do you want this

time?" Caleb asked. "Can you like spy on Matt and record what he does each day?" Kira asked.

Caleb raised his eyebrow suspiciously at her. "Why?" he asked. "Because," Kira replied, "I'm

worried that Matt's going to hurt Will. I need to find out if he's planning anything against her," Caleb

sighed again he knew he couldn't say no. Even if he and Will used to argue a lot, though they still

do, he really cared about her. Plus if Matt could harm Will then Kira was also vulnerable and he

couldn't take the chance of losing Kira again. "Ok I'll do it," Caleb said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well?" Kira asked when Caleb came to give Kira the weakly report. "So far nothing suspicious,"

Caleb said. "He gets up and gets ready for school. Then grabs a breakfast shake on the way out the

door cause he doesn't have time to eat breakfast. Then he goes to school and after school he stays

after with the Rock and Roll club where he and the other members practice for the fall concert.

Then he goes home, does his homework, eats dinner, and goes to bed," "Does he leave the school

ever? Like during lunch?" Kira asked. "No," Caleb replied, "He eats lunch with his friends in the

cafeteria. Seems to me that if he's got something planned then he's doing a pretty good job of

keeping that plan a secret," Kira sighed in defeat. At least Matt hasn't been trying to get a date with

Will this past week she thought. "The only thing I can find suspicious is the breakfast shakes," Kira

said. "Why?" Caleb asked. "Well doesn't he just get up earlier?" Kira asked. "Earlier than he's

already getting up. You know the insane school hours. Who could he possibly get up any earlier?"

Caleb argued "Ok then," Kira said, "But why does it have to be a breakfast shake? Why can he

just have a milk n' cereal bar or a Nutrigrain bar?" "Maybe he doesn't like those things. Look Kira

we can't just jump to conclusions without evidence. I guess the best we can do for now it just

keeping Will away from him," Caleb said. Kira nodded. "I will find out your secret Matt" Kira said

to herself, "You can count on that,"

**Unlike Kira and Hay LinI did not make the fall play at my school. :( but there's always the spring musical. hope you liked that chappie. Is there something about Matt? Well you'll have to wait and see. The Halloween dance will be in the next chappie and Caleb choses a very intersting costume.**


	9. Mermaids, Phantoms, Karaoke O My!

**Hey guys here's the next chappie. Todya you'll witness one of the few times i'll ever have a song in my fic. I'm not a big songfic person and If i ever have songs in my fic it will be because a character is singing it. Anyways enjoy. **

**Chapter 9: Mermaids, Phantoms, Karaoke O My!**

After weeks of planning it was finally the night of the Halloween Dance. The Theater Club managed

to book an awesome teen club downtown. Students poured in wearing all sorts of scary and

sparkly costumes. Some of those who volunteered sat at a table in the lobby collecting the required

5 dollar admittance fee. Will walked in wearing a beautiful flowing gown. It looked like Belle's

gown from the movie Beauty and the Beast only it was a mother of pearl color instead yellow. "Hey

Will," one of the girls from the fall play smiled as Will gave her the $5. "What are you supposed to

be?" "I'm not sure. Kira saw this and told me I should get it," Will replied. "Well you look great in

it," the girl smile and she stamped Will's hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Will over here!" Irma yelled. Will walked over to where Kira, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin

were standing. Kira was wearing an Egyptian costume, Hay Lin was dressed like a Chinese bride,

Irma was wearing a Flamenco dancer costume, and Taranee came to the dance as Beyonce

Knowles. "Great costumes," Will said, "Where's Caleb?" Then she felt someone behind her put

their hand on her shoulder and he whispered into her ear, "Behind you," Will turned around to see

Caleb as the Phantom of the Opera. Caleb smiled, "What do you think," he asked. "You look

great," Will smiled. "CALEB!" the girls and Caleb turned around to see Cornelia dressed in a Little

Mermaid costume hopping over to them frantically. "Caleb why are you dressed like that. I thought

you were gonna be Prince Eric," Cornelia whined. "What do you mean?" Caleb asked. "Last night I

called you to ask what you were going to the dance as and you said Prince Eric so I decided to

come as Ariel so we'd match," Corny explained. "I think you misunderstood him," Kira said. "He

said he was going as Erik. E-R-I-K. That's the Phantom of the Opera's real name. You must have

thought he meant Prince Eric but he meant the Phantom Erik." Cornelia frowned. "Well that's not so

bad because Caleb can sing me a song," Corny said. "I have a better idea," Caleb said. "I'll sing

during the Karaoke Hour," "Fine," Cornelia pouted. She hopped away. When Corny was out of

site Caleb grabbed Will's hand an led her outside on a balcony area that was attached to the club.

"What?" Will asked. "I just wanted to spend some private time with you away from all that noise,"

Caleb said. He kissed her hand, "Tonight you'll be my Christine," he said, "Just promise not to run

off with some guy named Raoul," "I promise," Will whispered. Caleb went behind Will and

wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Caleb could just sing for

me just for a little bit?" Will asked. Caleb hugged her waist tighter and whispered his song into her

ear

_**Softly, gently, music shall caress you.  
Hear it, feel it, secretly posess you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight..  
The darkness of the music of the night.**_

"Thank you," Will smiled and she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth she was receiving from being

in Caleb's arms. Hay Lin saw them together and she smiled. She wondered why it too so long for

Caleb and Will to get together. When the guardians first started out and they went to save Will from

Meridian on picture day because Phobos kidnapped her Hay Lin thought there was something

between Will and Caleb. When he volunteered to go back and distract Cedric he gave her this look

that would melt any girl's heart. Hay Lin thought it had melted Will's heart because when Hay Lin

said she'd go back for Caleb Will hugged her. But then Matt came along and Will had a crush on

him so Hay Lin thought she was wrong about Caleb and Will. Unfortunately Hay Lin wasn't the

only one who saw Will and Caleb together. Matt saw them too and he clenched his fist. "This won't

do at all," he muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kira went to get some soda she bumped into a boy in a Zorro costume. "Sorry Derek," she

apologized. "How did you know it was me?" Derek asked, "I'm wearing a mask," "How could I

not recognize those piercing cerulean blue eyes of yours," Kira smiled. Derek smirked, "Wanna

dance?" he asked. "Sure," Kira replied and he lead her out to the dance floor. After their dance the

DJ announced that it was time for Karaoke. First up was Caleb. He walked up on stage and picked

up the mike as the song started

**Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional **

_**Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep  
This air is blessed, you share with me  
This night is wild, so calm and dull  
These hearts they race from self-control  
Your legs are smooth as they graze mine  
We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all. **_

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery  
Which ever you prefer

Kira ,Irma, Hay Lin, and Will knew the song was meant for Will.

_**The words are hushed lets not get busted,  
just lay entwined here undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions..  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close  
they can't hear, so we can get some. **_

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy  
My heart is yours to fill or burst  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery  
Which ever you prefer

Then Kira saw Matt walk up to the board and write his name down as well as the song "This I

Promise You" "I'll be right back," Kira said and she headed to the DJ room where a girl named

Christina was working the Karaoke machine. "Why do you let me do that for a while," Kira

offered. "Thanks," Christina said and she and Kira switched places.__

Hands down this is the best date I can ever remember  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo  
The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair  
That you twirled in your fingers  
And the time on the clock when we realized it was so late  
And this walk that we shared together  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked  
So I jumped it and let you in  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
And you kissed me like you meant it  
And I knew, that you meant it  
That you meant it, that you meant it  
And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it

Now it was Matt's turn. He picked up the mike an began to sing. Every few minutes Kira put a

mike next to the speakers in the room so that they'd make that annoying screeching noise in Matt's

ear. Matt scrunched his face with anger as he tried to sing. Then when he was about to go into a

bridge Kira turned up the volume so it practically blowing out his ear drum. Luckily no one else was

effected. Matt stomped off stage and he didn't even finish his song. A girl named Molly took over at

Karaoke and Kira went to go rejoin her friends. Matt stomped over to Kira, "This isn't over s-

Kira!" he growled and he stomped away. "Did just say s-Kira?" Kira asked Hay Lin. "I her him say

Kira not s-Kira," Hay Lin said. "Ok guess I was just hearing things," Kira sighed but she wondered

what Matt meant by he this isn't over.

**Hope you liked that. I also hopeyou were happy when Kira ruined Matt's perfromance. Wasn't that so sweet that Caleb sang that song specifically for Will. He can be so romantic when he wants to be. here's a riddle for you guys to solve while you wait for me to update**

**_What is something that's intangible. Its hard to earn and easy to lose but once you lose it its hard to get it back. _**

**Post you're answers in you reviews and those who get it right get the next chappie dedicated to them. **


	10. The Secret is Out

**Hey guys here's the next chappie and alot happens. the 2nd pairing is finally revealed as well as a few other things. I don't own w.i.t.c.h **

**Chapter 10: The Secret is Out**

Kira, Hay Lin, and Caleb walked into the restaurant and Kira plopped down on to the couch in the

living room. "Man I'm exhausted," She sighed. "Me too," Hay Lin said and she plopped down next

to her. "I can't believe you were able to book on of the hottest teen clubs in San Francisco," Caleb

said taking off his cape. "I'm just glad the Theater Club had enough money in our treasury to…"

Kira started to say before she stopped short. Then her breathing became quicker and she cried out

in pain and fell of the couch and on the floor clutching her head. "Kira!" Hay Lin cried.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**All Kira could here in her head was screaming. Men, women, and children's screams rang **_

_**in **__**her ears. "Run!" she hear one man yell, "Martha run!" Kira heard a women scream, **_

_**"Oh my **__**g-d! What is that thing! It's hideous!" Then she heard a thump meaning someone **_

_**must have **__**tripped. Then she heard a voice so haunting that made her blood boil. "Give me **_

_**the baby!" it **__**roared. "No!" the woman who had tripped said. "Give it to me or I'll be **_

_**forced to take it **__**from you!" it roared again. "Why do you want my baby?" the woman **_

_**asked frantically. **__**"Master Phobos has ordered me to kill the next generation of guardians **_

_**and your daughter **__**is destined to give birth to one," it sneered. "Once I kill all the **_

_**potential guardians then **__**I'll **__**kill the current ones so Master Phobos will have no one to **_

_**stop him," then there was a **__**swiping sound and the woman cried out in pain. Then Kira **_

_**heard a baby crying and after a **__**minute or so then there was no crying at all. Then it said, **_

_**"Here bury it if you want," and the **__**last thing Kira heard was the woman crying, "No no **_

_**no!" **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira stood up and she looked really upset. "What happened?" Hay Lin asked. "I had an oral

vision," Kira replied. "What's that," Hay Lin asked. "it's like having a vison only you can't see

anything you just hear and oral visions are happening at the same moment you're receiving them,"

Kira explained. She also told them what she'd heard. Caleb clenched his fist, "This time he's gone

too far!" Caleb yelled. "Caleb calm down," Kira said. "Calm down!" Caleb yelled, "How can I

calm down! That man is a murderer Kira and what's worse is he sends others to do his dirty work.

Remember what he did to mom and dad?" Kira sighed sadly, "Yes I do," "What did really happen

to your parents?" Hay Lin asked. Kira sighed again, "Hay Lin there was another reason my brother

created the Resistance. Yes he did it because Phobos was an unfair ruler and he took supplies from

his subject but he also killed our parents. He heard a rumor that they were planning a rebellion so he

ordered them to be captured and executed. So Caleb wanted revenge and he created the very

rebellion my parents were wrongfully accused of trying to create," "Oh I see," Hay Lin said and

looked sadly at Caleb. "Come on," Kira said, "its late. Lets get some sleep,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now Monday again and Cornelia was taking a five minute break form cheerleading practice

to refill her water bottle. She was almost to the fountain when she heard laughing. Curious she went

over to the hall where it was coming from and she saw Will with her back against the lockers and

Caleb standing in front of her with his hands on her waist. "Caleb," Will said giggling, "Not now

someone might see us," "Come on Will its after school. Everyone is either home or at their activities.

Besides this can't wait," and with that Caleb kissed Will. She wrapped her arms around his neck

pulling her body so it was against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the

kiss. Then his lips let her and started to travel down her neck. Then they went back up her neck and

met her lips again. He licked her bottom lip begging to be let inside and she parted her lips

permitting him to enter. Finally they broke away and Caleb leaned down and whispered into Will's

ear, "I love you Will,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia ran away tears falling down her eyes. "How could he kiss her? How could he love her? He

was supposed to love me!" she said to her-self. At first Cornelia wanted to get revenge on Will but

then she remembered something. Hay Lin had said something about Kira having a vision about

Caleb falling in love with one of the guardians. Cornelia thought it would be her but she was wrong.

"No!" Cornelia thought to herself, "I'm not wring Caleb is supposed to be with me. I bet Kira made

up the vision to set Will and Caleb up together. Yeah that's it! I always suspected that she thought

they'd be a cute couple. Will's not the enemy Kira is! Kira is so going to pay,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No way you mean he actually said it?" Kira asked Will as they were walking down the hall after

school the next day. "Well he kinda whispered it but same diff," Will said smiling. Then Kira saw

something on the ground she bent down and saw it was Cornelia's school ID. "We'd better give

this back to Corny," Kira said and she picked up the ID and immediately got a vision. Kira stood

up quickly. "Come on Will we've got to find Cornelia before it's too late!" The two girls ran to find

Cornelia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right guys," Cornelia said to a large group of students, "Kira is psychic. She has visions and

she can read minds," Kira and Will ran up. "No!" Kira cried, "We're too late! Cornelia how could

you tell everyone my secret!" "Consider this payback for ruining my chance with Caleb. See that

guys she said that I spilled her secret. She just admitted to being a seer!" Cornelia smirked. Will and

Kira backed up slow, "Kira maybe we should run!" Will yelled and both girls ran away with a

crowd of students chasing them asking Kira for advice and junk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One thing!" Kira yelled at Caleb when she managed to get home. "One thing Caleb. You had to

do one thing and that was to not make out with Will out in the open!" "Hey," Caleb argued,

"You're the one that got us together!" Kira opened her mouth to say something and then closed it

when she couldn't think of anything. "Yeah well that doesn't mean you can just kiss her out in the

halls where people like Cornelia can walk by and see you even if it is after school!" Kira said.

"Look I'm sorry ok I didn't think Cornelia would walk by," Caleb argued. "That's just it!" Kira

yelled. "You don't think!" "Well neither do you!" Caleb retorted. "That that's not the point!" Kira

yelled. "The point is that my secret is out and the minute I go back to school people will be asking

me 'does so and so like me? Will I be a doctor when I grow up? Will I pass my Geometry test?'

what can I do?" "Hey you're the seer not me," Caleb said. Kira glared at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The minute Kira walked into school she was barraged with questions. She didn't know how she

made it through the day. Finally while she was at her locker it got to be too much to handle. "Kira

does Jack Larson like me?" One girl asked. "Kira will I be a doctor when I grow up?" a boy

asked. "Kira will I pass my Geometry test?" another boy asked. Finally Kira snapped. "SHUT UP!

ALL OF YOU JUST FREAKING SHUT UP! G-D PEOPLE I'M NOT MISS CLEO!"

Everyone was silent and Kira walked over to the girl, "You wanna know if Jake likes you ask him

and you boy if you wanna be a doctor go to freaking medical school! And you Mr. Math if you

wanna pass the test FREAKING STUDY! I CAN'T TELL YOU GUYS YOU'RE FUTURE

YOU DECIDE YOUR FUTURE SO STOP FREAKING ASKING ME QUESTIONS

BECAUSE I DON'T FREAKING KNOW! NOW SHUT UP AND FREAKING LEAVE ME

ALONE!" Then Kira fell to her knees and started crying. The students left and went home but Kira

stayed there on the ground crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Derek. "What did you

come to ask me if you'll get accepted to Harvard?" Kira asked coldly. "No," Derek said softly, "I

came to see if you were ok," Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back and let her cry. When she'd composed herself he helped her up. "Come on let

me take you home," Derek said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira got into Derek's jeep and put on her seatbelt. Derek got behind the wheel and started and then

he drove her home. "didn't know you could drive," Kira said as she got out of the car. "Yeah well

I'm 16 and that's when you get your license in San Francisco," Derek said as he walked her to her

door. "What am I gonna do I can't handle another day like that tomorrow," Kira said. "Don't

worry," Derek said, "You can do this. You're a strong girl," He put his hand on her cheek. "You

mean it," Kira asked. "Cross my heart," Derek smiled. Then he did something she wasn't expecting.

He bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back and then broke away. "I'd better go," Kira

said. She walked inside and leaned against the door and sighed dreamily. Then she noticed Caleb

standing infront of her. "Kira what happened you weren't on the bus," Caleb said. "I kinda missed it

so Derek drove me home. Now if you'll excuse me I've got do my homework," Kira said and she

ran into the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb sighed and opened door. "Hey Derek wait!" Caleb called after the boy. "Crap," Derek

muttered under his breath and turned around to face Caleb who had reached him. "Look Caleb I'm

sorry I kissed her. I didn't mean to! Please don't expel me from the Resistance," "Derek you knew

the rules. You were to protect Kira. Your relationship had to remain platonic and not physical."

Caleb said. "I know I just got caught up in the moment. Look I won't deny the fact that I love her

or that I really enjoyed that kiss. Please don't move me to a new position!" Caleb sighed he

couldn't send Derek away. Derek loved Kira and Kira seemed to really like Derek as well. Then he

got an idea. "Ok Derek I'll give you a second chance," Caleb said. "Thanks Caleb. You don't

know what this means to me," Derek said. "You're welcome," Caleb said. He went back inside.

Things had just gotten more complicated.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed that chappie. so now we know who the one that was ther to protect Kira is so who's there to harm her? and what do you think that creature that killed the baby was? Stay tuned cause this is just the beggining. Oh yeah and in case you haven't picked it up the 2nd pairing is Kira x Derek**


	11. Busted

**Ok guys i realized after i posted the last chappie i forgot to reveal the winners of the riddle contest so here they are**

**goldfish demon **

**me **

**firepowerblade **

**Ice Blue **

**even2000 **

**Miss Sica **

**Armitage**

**This chappie is dedicated to all of you for figuring out the answer which was trust. if i missed anyone who guessed trust and your name isn't the i apologise. i had a lot of reviews to sort through. Anyways enjoy the chappie.**

**Chapter 11: Busted**

Derek sighed as he walked into school. Today's main objective was to keep as far away from Kira

as possible while still keeping an eye on her. All he had today was sit on the sidelines. As long as he

didn't talk to Kira, hug her, and or especially kiss her he'd succeed. Suddenly, "Hey Derek," Kira

said and she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He failed. "Look Kira can we

talk?" Derek asked and pulled her aside. "Kira yesterday…well it should never have happened,"

"What are you saying?" Kira asked suspiciously. "Look we can't be together" Derek said. "Did

Caleb threaten to do something to you if you dated me?" Kira asked. "Kind of but Kira there's…"

"Derek don't worry about it ok he never means any of those threats. We can still date we just

won't let Caleb know about it," Kira interrupted. "But what if he finds out?" Derek asked. "He

won't. He never found out that I was the one who ruined his chances with the first girl he ever had a

crush on," Kira said. "Why'd you do that?" Derek asked. "Because for one thing her name was

Agnes and for another she was a big ditz. But if I could keep something like that from him this

should be easy to hide. So he won't ever know and what Caleb doesn't know can't hurt him," Then

the bell rang and Derek sighed he couldn't find a way to talk Kira out of her little plan so he just

said, "Fine I'll meet you at the Majestic theater Friday at 8:00 pm," Kira smiled and hugged him

again and went to homeroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sighed as he walked into homeroom. Why her? Why out of all the girls on earth and in

meridian did he have to fall for the one girl he couldn't be with! Maybe it was because of her

personality. He loved that she was outgoing and mischievous. She always seemed to have a smile

on her face. But what Derek loved about her most was her eyes. They had life and laughter in them.

Derek sighed again. He was in trouble

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Friday night Kira put on a little bit of gloss to complete her look. Then she ran to the door and

grabbed her jacket and slipped on her clogs. "Where are you going?" Caleb asked her. "Out," she

replied. "Out where?" he asked. "I'm going to the movie with a couple of kids from the Fall play,"

Kira said and she walked out the door. Caleb sighed and grabbed his coat also and went out the

door. He walked down the street and turned down a dark alley. "Blunk," he called, "you here?"

Blunk jumped down from a dumpster he was sitting. "Blunk here what Caleb want to ask Blunk,"

the dwarfish creature asked. "you find it yet?" Caleb asked. "No Blunk no find it but Blunk keep

looking. Blunk real close to finding it," Blunk replied. "Make sure you tell me when you do," Caleb

said and he walked out of the alley.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sighed as he waited outside the theater. He had on dark denim jeans and a short sleeve

button down baby blue shirt with a few of the buttons unbuttoned showing a little bit of his chest. He

saw Kira walk up to him and his nervousness grew. She was wearing a jean corset looking top that

hooked up in the front and low rise jeans. She scrunched her hair so it had a wave to it. "You look

great," Derek whispered. "Ditto," Kira said. Derek put his arm around her waist and they went

inside. They didn't know that someone they both knew saw them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia was bummed. The whole Kira being a seer thing was old news now. Now Corny had to

find another way to get revenge on Kira. "Yo Cornelia," someone said from behind her. It was

Matt. Corny went over to him. "I can help you get revenge on Kira follow me," Matt said. Cornelia

followed Matt a few blocks down to a park. Then Matt took her to a back area of the park where

there was a bench under an arch of roses. Matt crouched behind a bush and Corny did the same.

Then Cornelia saw Derek and Kira sitting on the bench. Derek leaned over and kissed Kira. She

kissed him back and he put his arms around her waist pulling her into his body. She ran her fingers

through his hair. "This is their secret spot," Matt whispered to Corny. "Caleb forbade Derek from

dating her. If you tell him about this…well lets just say it won't be good for Derek. It's the perfect

way for us to both get back at Kira," "Matt you are so awesome," Corny whispered to Matt. Matt

gave some pictures he'd taken earlier that day of Kira and Derek for Cornelia to use as evidence

and Cornelia snuck out of the park. Matt smiled as he watched her run off to Hay Lin's but then he

saw something that made him wanna rip his hair out. "Aw no! come on!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelia knocked on the door of the restaurant and Caleb answered. "What do you want?" he

asked coldly. "Caleb I hate to be a tattletale but Kira and Derek have been seeing each other

behind your back. I even have proof," Cornelia said and she showed Caleb the pics Matt gave her.

Caleb clenched his fist "Where is he!" he yelled. "I'll take you to them," Cornelia said and she lead

Caleb to the secret spot where Derek was still kissing Kira. Cornelia left and Caleb stomped up to

them grabbed Derek and pushed him to the ground. "How dare you!" Caleb yelled at Derek. "I

give you a second chance and this is how you repay me!" "Caleb what are you doing!" Kira said,

"He's not allowed to be with you," Caleb said. "Why not?" Kira asked. "Tell her Derek," Caleb

said. "Why don't you Caleb you're the one who assigned me to this position in the first place,"

Derek said coldly. "Fine. You see Kira, Derek is the newest member of the Resistance. His first

assignment was to be your bodyguard. And as it says in the Code of the Resistance 'a bodyguard

must maintain a professional relationship with the body they are guarding or they will be either

expelled or moved to a more difficult position,' and he's broken it twice so I'm giving him a new

position. You are to train the new recruits now Derek oh and you can never see Kira again," Kira

felt like she was gonna cry. Caleb was going to send Derek away and all because of some stupid

law. "No no it can't be true," Kira wined. Derek got up and hugged her. "What are you doing!"

Caleb yelled. "Just give me 5 minutes to say good bye," Derek yelled back. Derek held Kira's face

in his hands. "Please don't leave," Kira whispered, "I love you," Derek smiled sadly, "I love you to.

But I have to go. I promise I'll find a way to get back to you," Then Derek kissed her for the last

time and he began to walk away. Kira started to follow him when Caleb stopped her by grabbing

her wrist. Suddenly she started shivering uncontrollably. "Kira are you ok?" Derek asked and he

started to walk back to her. "She's fine," Caleb yelled, "Now go!" "But…" Derek started. "Go or

I'll expel you! There's a portal around the corner. After you go through I'll have the guardians close

it" Caleb said with no remorse in his voice. Derek sighed sadly and he walked down to the end of

the block looking back at the girl he loved for the last time before he turned the corner out of sight.

Kira wrenched her arm out of Caleb's grasp. "I hate you!" she yelled at him and she ran away in the

opposite of direction that Derek went. Caleb watched he run away and smiled a smile only the

villains in fairytales would. "Perfect," he whispered.

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn! Uh oh poor Kira and it ain't gonna get any easier for her. But why was Caleb being such a jerk. That wasn't like him at all was it? The next chappie will be really important and you'll find out why. TTFN **


	12. Life Without Derek

**Hey guys I know Caleb was a big jerk in the last chappie but there's a reason for that and its all explained in this chappie. enjoy :)**

**Chapter 12: Life without Derek**

"So to get the slope you do Y2-Y1 divided by X2-X1," Will said. She was over Hay Lin's helping

Kira out with her Algebra homework. "Thanks Will. I get it now," Kira said. Just then Caleb came

in. "Hey girls what's up?" Caleb asked. Kira gave him a cold look and went into her room and shut

the door. "Hey Kira!" Caleb yelled as he ran to he r door and tried to open it. He couldn't though

cause she locked it. "Kira!" he yelled banging on her door, "Kira open the door! What the hell is up

with you! Kira open the door!" Caleb gave up when he realized she wasn't gonna open the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caleb walked back into the kitchen. "What's the matter with Kira," he asked, "She hasn't spoken

to me in 2 days," "Why do you think that is?" Will asked sarcastically. "Um I don't know," Caleb

replied. Will sighed, "Well if it isn't completely obvious she's mad at you and so am I," "Why are

you both mad at me?" Caleb asked. "Like you don't know," Will said sarcastically again. "Um yeah

Will I don't know that's why I asked you," Caleb argued. "Don't play ignorant Caleb," Will

retorted. "I'm not playing ignorant Will! I really have no clue what's going on!" Caleb yelled. "Fine

I'll jog your memory. Two days ago you sent Derek away and forbade him from seeing Kira again

because Cornelia told you they were dating behind your back," Will said. "What! That's crazy Will

I never did that!" Caleb argued. "Yes you did! Kira saw you!" Will yelled. "Will it couldn't have

been me. I wasn't even on earth 2 days ago," Caleb stated. "Then where were you? Meridan?"

Will asked sarcastically. "Yes!" he replied, "I had Blunk find a portal and I went to Meridian to get

that law that kept Kira and Derek from being together changed," "Oh sure," Will muttered under

her breath. "It's true!" he yelled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then Blunk who had been sitting on the window sill jumped in. "Caleb telling the truth. Caleb

told Blunk to find portal and let Caleb know when Blunk find portal. Blunk find portal, Blunk tell

Caleb then Blunk and Caleb go to Meridian get law changed. Now Kira and Derek can be

together," Blunk said. Will didn't want to believe Caleb but looked and sounded sincere besides he

had a witness. Then Will thought of something, "Wait a second. You found a portal and you didn't

tell me!" she yelled. "Ok see that was supposed to lessen you're anger not increase it. But look

Will. You know I'd never anything to hurt Kira. Besides even if Cornelia did tell me it would be old

news cause I known for the past week that they've been dating behind my back. I saw them at the

movies last Friday" "You knew?" Will asked surprised. "Yeah. Kira can't keep anything from me

though she thinks she can. She thought I never found out that she ruined my chances with my 1st

crush Agnes but I knew. I just made her think I didn't," He replied. "You had a crush on a girl

named Agnes?" Will asked. "Don't ask,' Caleb sighed. "I already did," Will replied, "So wait if it

wasn't you who sent Derek away then who was it?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life seemed so bleak without Derek there. The life and laughter that Kira's eyes was gone now. It

was replaced by sadness. Kira felt so alone, like she was in her own sad little world. Will, Caleb,

and Hay Lin didn't know what to do. After 2 days Caleb couldn't take it anymore. "That's it! I'm

going top Meridian to get Derek back," He said and went to find Blunk. Will smiled. She knew

there was a reason she loved him. Will decided to tell Kira the good news the next day at school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before school started the next day Kira saw Cornelia talking to a group of cheerleaders outside by

the grass area. "I don't know why she's so upset about that Derek anyways. He's not that cute

anyways. Besides Caleb was bound to find out about them I just made it happen faster," Cornelia

said. Kira clenched her fist, stomped over to Cornelia and grabbed her hair. "Ahhhh!" Cornelia

cried out in pain. "You little witch!" Kira yelled. "How dare you! Revealing my secret wasn't

enough? You had to ruin my chance with Derek too!" Kira pulled Cornelia's hair again and the

blonde started to cry. "I'm sorry I was just trying to teach you a lesson for making Will steal my

boyfriend," Cornelia sobbed. "Well guess what? Caleb's not you're boyfriend and he never was!

Just because you have a crush on a guy doesn't mean he's yours! And guess what else. Will and

Caleb were fated to be together. You don't deserve him judging by you actions these past few

weeks," Kira yelled and pulled Corny's hair yet again. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll back off ok."

Cornelia apologized. Kira let go of Corny's hair. Cornelia sighed with relief but then Kira kicked

her in the butt and she fell face first into a puddle of mud. Will who had just seen the whole thing

thought to herself, "Boy I sure am glad I'm on Kira's good side,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira walked over to Will and started to cry. "I miss him so much," she sobbed. "Kira there's

something you should know. It wasn't Caleb who sent Derek away. He was in Meridian when the

whole incident happened. He went to change the law so you an Derek could be together," Will said.

"Really?" Kira said through tears, "Then who sent Derek away?" "That's what we're trying to figure

out," Will replied, "There's more. Caleb went to Meridian to get Derek back. I'm sure they'll be

here soon," "Oh no they won't," a cold voice said from behind them.

**So it wasn't Caleb who sent Derek away. But who was it? Find out in the next chappie**


	13. The Truth About Matt

**Okay alot is revealed in this chapter mostly about Matt. Enjoy**

**Chapter 13: The Truth About Matt**

Will and Kira turned around to see a tall man with long platinum blonde hair tied back in a low

pony. "Cedric," Kira whispered hatefully. "So that what he looks like when he's not in snake form,"

Will said. "What do you want?" Kira asked coldly. "I've been ordered by Phobos to give you a

message," Cedric replied. "What message?" Will asked. "That it might be in your best interest to

come to Meridian because Derek and Caleb are now our prisoners," Cedric replied. "How do I

know you aren't lying?" Kira asked suspiciously. Cedric smirked and threw her a bundle. It was

Caleb's coat that he always wore in Meridian torn to shreds. "You have till sun down to make a

decision," Cedric said and he walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Hay Lin's Kira and every guardian including Corny discussed what they were going to do.

"I say we go and rescue them," Kira said, "the 5 guardians together are very powerful," "I agree,"

Irma said. "But we need to find a portal," Will said. Blunk popped in again. "Blunk know where

portal is. Blunk show you portal," He said and the guardians followed him to the portal. Will pulled

out the heart and transferred herself and the guardians into their guardian form. "Ok is everyone

ready?" Will asked. "No quite," Kira said. She closed her eyes and suddenly the oval sapphire on

her chocker glowed and a blue tornado surrounded her and when it disappeared Kira was wearing

a different outfit. It was similar to the guardians' outfits. It was a grey tube top shaped like an oval

with another royal blue oval in the center making it look like an eye. She also was wearing a royal

blue miniskirt as well as blue and grey stripped stockings. On her arms she had sleeves that weren't

attached to her top with wear also blue and grey stripped. Finally she had on royal blue boots.

"What just happened?" Hay Lin asked. "I transferred into what I called ultimate seer mode," Kira

said. "This necklace has been based down from generation to generation and the eldest daughter

receives it the year he psychic powers are to activate. Yes my mom was a seer too," "What can

you do in this form," Will asked. "Aside from all the psychic powers I have in human mode being

enhanced I can also levitate," Kira relied and she rose into the air. "Cool," Irma said, "Now lets go

save Caleb and Derek,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guardians and Kira went through the portal. "ok so how do we get to the palace from here?"

Irma asked. "This way," Kira said and just as they were about to go forward they heard a voice

behind them. "where ya goin ladies?" they turned around and saw Matt. "Matt! What are you doing

here?" Will asked. "I live here of course. I work for Phobos," Matt replied. "Oooh! I knew he was

bad news when I met him," Kira growled. "Well now that you know there's no point in hiding my

true self any longer," Matt said and let out an evil laugh. Any part of Matt that would have been

considered handsome melted away. His skin became baggy and a puke green color. His head

turned into a triangle shape that had a round point at the top. On his face was one t-rex eye and 2

yellow and red tipped fangs. Grey warts covered his body and for arms he had 2 tentacles. He also

had a long tail with a spike covered ball at the end of it. Half the spikes were black tiped and the

other half weren't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kira's eyes opened wide, "no wonder I got such bad vibes from him! He's a regulator," she

exclaimed. "What's a regulator?" Taranee asked. "a regulator is a creature so committed to evil it's

features become distorted. However they can alter their features to look like a normal human being.

Doing this makes them weaker but when they are in their true form they are very powerful. They

have the ability to enter a person's dreams and scan their memories which allows them to control

the person who's dreams they are in. Those spikes on his tail are full of poison. The non-tipped

spikes just weaken it's victim while the tipped ones kill its victim instantly," Kira explained. "I see

you know all about who I am but before I kill you let me fill in the blanks." Matt said, "Phobos hired

me to get Will and bring her to Meridian so each night for a week I went into her dreams so I could

make her have a crush on me and then after a while I'd ask her on a date which I did. When Will

would show up at the movies I'd kidnap her and take her to meridian to kill her but the stupid seer

interfered!" "Hey I'm levitating right her!" Kira interrupted. "I know," Matt growled. "Anyways that

night I tried to get into her dreams but I could only stay long enough to make her feel bad about

standing me up. After that I couldn't get into her dreams and the spell I once had over her was

broken. I tried to get her again during the dance by singing to her but the stupid seer interfered

again!" "Could you please not talk about me like I'm not levitating right here!" Kira interrupted

again. "No!" Matt roared. "well now I knew I had to find a new way to get to Will so I decided to

go through Kira which would kill 2 birds with one stone. The first thing to do was to get rid of her

protector so I let Corny find them so she could tell Caleb and he'd send Derek away but then I saw

Caleb going through the portal to change the law. Even if I did go through and get him back he

wouldn't send Derek away now so I had to matters into my own hands. Tell me if you recognize

this," Matt's appearance changed until he looked like Caleb, "How dare you I give you a second

chance and this is how you repay me!" he yelled. "You!" Kira growled and tired to lunge at him but

Hay Lin held her back, "You son of a…" Kira started to but Will put a hand over her mouth so the

rest of her statement wasn't heard. Matt laughed evilly again and changed back into his true form.

"Now that you are all here and now that I've killed all the next generations of guardians are dead I

can kill the current ones. "You mean you were that monster that killed the baby in my vision!" Kira

asked. "Yes," Matt replied, "I weakened the mother with my non-tipped spikes and killed the baby

with one of my tipped spikes. But enough talk its time for the guardians to die and first up is Will!"

**So yeh Matt's a big evil ugly monter. Literally. For those who read the Daughters of the Moon series yes i did get the Regulator idea from the series but i added the spiked tale thing and his appearance i made up in my head. Whatwill happen. Will Matt succeed in killing the guardians? Will Caleb and Derek ever be rescued. Find out in the next chappie. Below are some links to pics for ya. **

Kira's Outfit: http/img462.imageshack.us/img462/3516/soutfit5kp.png

Matt in his true form: http/img462.imageshack.us/img462/8473/matt3fm.png

derek: http/www.myblog.fr/images/articles/img125557511.jpg


	14. Fight For Your Life

**Well here we go. What will happen. Will Matt kill Will? You'll see in this chappie.**

**Chapter 14: Fight For Your Life**

All of a sudden Kira and every guardian except Will was thrown back and a blue force field

surrounded Will and Matt. "No!" Kira yelled and she flew over to the force and pounded against it

with her fists. It wouldn't budge. "Give it up seer! This thing ain't going down until someone comes

out victorious by killing their opponent and I guarantee you it will be me!" Matt yelled. Then he

turned to face Will, "Lets get this over with guardian leader," Then Will felt a strange electrical

charge in the air. "What is that it feels like I'm being swarmed with electric vibes," Will asked. "Oh

yeah I forgot to mention regulators also give of electrical vibes in the air," Kira answered, "but why

didn't we feel them before even when a regulator is disguise the charge can still be felt," "Because

Phobos gave me a potion to hide my vibes for 24 hours," Matt replied. "The breakfast shakes!"

Kira exclaimed now knowing she was right to be suspicious about them because they contained the

potion Matt was referring to. "Talking is over now," Matt yelled, "Now Will its battle time. Lets go"

He lunged at Will and she flew out of the way barley missing getting scratched by one of his tipped

spikes. The others watched helplessly as their friend battled this monster. "Come on," Hay Lin said,

"There's nothing we can do to help Will now, so lets save Caleb and Derek." Kira nodded sadly.

"Cornelia you stay behind just in case," Kira said and Cornelia nodded and the rest of the guardians

flew to the castle leaving their two friend behind with that monster.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls finally made it to the castle and made it into the castle with out getting caught. Kira was

worried. It was too easy. Kira led the girls to the fencing hall and opened the door. "It'll be faster if

we go through here," Kira explained and she flew in but the minute she entered the room the doors

shut behind her separating her from the guardians. Kira flew to the doors and tried to open them but

they were locked. She flew towards the doors on the other side of the room but they closed as well.

She was trapped. Suddenly Phobos came out of the darkness. "Well, well, well, well well well…"

He said. "you…" Kira started. "Ah ah I wasn't finished. Well," he smirked. "looks like its just me

and you Kira. Me and you, yo y usted, moi et vous, a…" "I get the point," Kira interrupted.

Phobos smirked again. "are you ready to tell me what I want to know Kira?" he asked calmly.

"Have I ever been?" Kira asked hatefully. Phobos pouted. "Fine then. I challege you to a duel. I

win you tell me what I want to know you win I release your brother and your pathetic protector," "I

accept," Kira said. "Good," Phobos smiled, "the objective is to disarm your opponent," Kira and

Phobos each grabbed a sword from the rack on the wall. Then they held their swords out poised

and ready for action. "En garde," Phobos said and they began to fence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Caleb sat in their cell bored as hell. Derek had a few scratched on his arm. He had been

captured when training who he thought we new recruits. They were really Phobos's men in disguise.

"Listen Derek," Caleb said breaking the silence, "about the whole me sending you away it wasn't,"

"you. I know" Derek interrupted. "You do?" Caleb asked. "yeah I saw the documents of the

revised law," Derek replied. "Oh," Caleb said, "Well I just wish I could know what it was that did

send you away," "Regulator," Derek stated. Caleb's eyes widened, "What no are you sure?" he

asked fearfully. "What else could it be it's the only tribe of creatures with shape shifting powers still

in existence in Meridian," Derek argued. "Yeah your right," Caleb said, "but how do you know

about them Derek?" "Cause one of them killed my father. And now that same one has killed my

baby sister Arabella. Just because she was destined to give birth to one of the next generation of

guardians. His name was Mattathikan I believe. Sometimes called Matt for short," "Matt!" Caleb

exclaimed. "You don't think?" Derek asked. "Oh yes I do," Caleb replied. "So what do we do

know?" Derek asked. "Wait for the guardians to save us I guess," Caleb replied. "Kinda sad isn't

that we have to have our butts saved by a group of teenage girls?" Derek inquired. "Yeah it is,"

Caleb sighed and shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will wasn't doing so well. She hadn't been able to do much else other than avoid Matt's attack.

Unfortunately she was caught off guard and one of Matt's non-tipped spikes swiped the small of her

back. She cried out in pain. Cornelia who was watching all this winced. She wished she could help

her friend. She felt bad now for letting her jealousy get the best of her. Since Cornelia couldn't get

through the force field she kept trying to cheer Will on to keep her morale up. "Please win Will,"

Corny whispered. Matt swung at Will again hitting her with the middle of his tail which slammed her

against the wall of the force field. Will now lay on her back on the ground, too weak to stand up.

Matt walked over to her. "This is where you die guardian leader. Say goodbye," He said and raise

his tail to plunge his tipped spikes into her body but as his spike came toward her she lifted her hand

send a bolt of pink absolute energy knocking the end of his tail back to his own body causing his

tipped spikes to pierce into his own body. "Goodbye," Will whispered Matt roared in agony as the

poison flooded his body. It was the most horrible sound into the world. Will and Cornelia covered

their ears and the roar was even heard all the way over at the palace. Both Phobos and Kira paused

from their duel to cover their ears. "what is that sound?" Phobos asked. Kira smiled. "Looks like

you just lost your regulator, Phobos." Back at the battle scene the force field that once surrounded

Will and Matt disappeared and Matt lay on the ground his eyes or should I say eye closed forever.

Will smiled weakly before slipping into unconsciousness.

**Ding dong Matt is dead. Yes he's dead, he's finally dead! He he. Yes folks Matt is finished. Finito! Just FYI in all myW.I.T.C.H fics if Matt will always be either evil or a major jerk. anyways so know we know a little bit more aboutDerek. I'm sure he'll be happy to know that his father's killer is dead.The story ain't over yet folks. its almost over but it ain't over yet. see ya soon.**


	15. The Final Battles

**Well guys this is it the final chappie of the story. enjoy**

**Chapter 15: The Final Battles**

Silver clashed with silver as Kira and Phobos fought. Phobos was good with a sword but Kira was

better. Plus being a seer she was able to anticipate Phobos' moves before he even made them. Kira

lunged at Phobos and he blocked her with his sword and pushed her off. He swung at her and she

levitated into the air and avoided the blade. "Give up?" Kira asked. "Never," Phobos replied and at

that moment Kira struck and the Phobos' sword fell from his hand. "Ok now release Caleb and

Derek!" Kira demanded. "No!" Phobos retorted and all of a sudden a vine shot out at Kira. She

caught it with her hands and winced as she was pricked by thorns. Then using the vine ship whipped

it at hobos wrapping it around his waist like a lasso and holding the rest of the vine like a rope she

flew off with dragging Phobos with her. She flew out a window that she had just found in the room

and into the night. She was surprised she was able to hold Phobos seeing how he was older and

heavier than her but she put those thoughts aside. After a few minutes she found what she was

looking for. It was a black portal. She swung the vine and Phobos flew into the portal yelling "No!"

at the top of his lungs. The Portal closed after him. Kira breathed heavily. The flight had taken a lot

out of her. She flew back toward the palace becoming more tired each second. Finally she

reentered the palace through the window and flew to the floor where she passed out and went back

to human form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the guardians had been separated from Kira they went to try and save Caleb and had run into

some guards. Taranee took them out though. Finally they reached Caleb and Derek and got them

out of the pit they were in. They were about to leave when Cedric came in the dungeon in snake

form. "You 5 aren't going anywhere," Cedric hissed. Cedric lashed out at them and Taranee

blasted him with fire. Hay Lin then help Taranee by using air to give the fire oxygen to make it

spread more. The fire hit Cedric in the eyes blinding him. Then the guardians hit Cedric with a

barrage of fire, air, and water until he fell into the torture pits and onto the spike lining to bottom of

it. "Come on lets get Kira. He's locked in the fencing room," Irma said and they ran off to get Kira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kira woke up she was in Derek's arms being carried home to Hay Lin's. "Derek?" she said

weakly. "Yeah it's me," he smiled. They entered the restaurant and the guardians followed after

them. A few seconds later Caleb came in carrying Will. Derek put Kira on the couch and Caleb did

the same with Will who had now woken up as well. "Well I have some good news," Caleb

announced, "Cedric is dead," "So it Matt," Will added. "Really?" Derek asked. Will nodded and

Derek hugged Will. "What about Phobos?" Cornelia asked. "I put him through a black portal," Kira

answered. "He's now trapped in black nothingness and the portal won't open again for at least

another 3 years. After the 3 years it could open at anytime." "Well whenever it opens we'll be

ready," Hay Lin said. "So what should we do now?" Taranee asked. The girls looked at each other

and smiled. "No Laslo don't do this!" Mary cried. "I'm sorry but there's nothing you can do to

change my mind! I'm getting a sex change and that's final!" "Wow you guys we're right this is a

good show!" Derek said, "Damn that Laslo!" The girls looked at Derek then each other and

laughed.

**The End**

**Well guys that's it the story is finished! Don't worry I'm writing another Will/Caleb fic. This one will be a harrypotterxover. Adios until then. **


End file.
